Camp HalfBlood Storms the Spy Schools!
by Special Agent TrebleClef Chase
Summary: Annabeth goes to Gallagher and Percy goes to Blackthorne. What on earth could happen? Tune in to find out. Read even if you haven't read one of the series. Hilarious anyway. Pretend you haven't read the fourth book of Gallagher Girls. Hiatus
1. Annabeth Goes to Spy School!

Disclaimer: I do not own PJOs. Nor do I own Gallagher Girls. Insert frowny emoticon here. Honestly, why would either of these amazing people be on a site titled FANfiction? Arrrgh! Warning: I only put disclaimers in the first chapters so don't get your granny panties in a twist.

In this story Annabeth goes to spy school. She befriends Cammie, Bex, Liz, and Macey. Somehow she skipped enough grades to be in eleventh. This occurs before and after TLO and before Don't Judge A Girl By Her Cover because I haven't gotten it yet. :'( Oh excuse me, Annabeth already finished ninth grade before this because how in heck, if she's older than Percy, by about half a year, and significantly smarter, is she in the same grade?

Chapter 1: Annabeth goes to spy school!

I walked into the doors of Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. Tall men in tuxedoes came to my door after getting my outstanding scores from ninth grade, asking me to come to a Spy School for geniuses. It seemed up my alley in terms of adventure, and more normal than everything else in my life, so I said yes. The halls were filled with middle-school aged girls that seemed a little, well..... ditzy and stupid.

An old lady, Mrs. Buckingham, led me to the office of the headmaster. She was drop-dead-georgous. Her black hair was blowing in the breeze. It was really dark. I mean really. Like Nico dark. "Miss Chase, I've heard from your father that you have many qualities of a spy. Intellegence, stealth, and physical defence. It seems you'll fit in here. Tell me a bit about yourself." This lady didn't know what she was asking. Intellegence, I'm the daughter of Athena for Olympus' sake! Stealth, I have a hat that can turn me FREAKING INVISIBLE! Physical defence, oh, I'm perfectly skilled at BLOWING FREAKING MONSTERS APART! Excuse me for that. It was kind of a rough summer. "You wouldn't believe me." "Miss Chase, I am an ex-spy. I'll believe you. Trust me." "Do you know the Greek myths?", I asked her, completely surprised at myself. Hey, if Percy can tell Rachel, I'll tell her. "Yeah.", she answered. "Well, I'm the daughter of Athena. That's why I'm intellegent. I'm stealthy because I have an invisibility hat. I can defend myself, not against humans, but monsters." Expected, she laughed."That's hilarious! Now be serious." "I'm completely serious. I spent this whole summer with a son of Poseidon, a son of Hades, a satyr, a cyclops, and a mortal that can see through the mist traveling through the Labyrinth. Who makes that up to make a joke?" "Wow! ummmm... well, you should meet my daughter Cammie. She's in her suite. Professor Buckingham will show you there."

Well so she did. Unfortuneately, she wasn't there. So Professor Buckingham showed me to my suite and I dumped my stuff in there. I then snuck off with my Yankees cap to find secret passageways. They're always in buildings this old. Then suddenly I bumped into a girl that I never would've noticed before and my cap fell off. "Watch Where You're Going.", I said.

**Evil Cliffie. I try. Who is this girl. Review to guess. Flame me and I'll use your screen name as a bad guy!!!!!!!!!!!! Humphhhhh!**


	2. Invisible Collision

In this chapter, the encounter with..... DUH DUH DUH..... Cammie is continued. In Cammie's POV

Sorry if the last chapter was dumb. This one might be too. It'll be better next chapter, I promise. Flame me and I'll give you two choices. Enemy spy, or Supporter of Kronos. Really horrible flames will be Kronos' nicknames.

Chapter 2: Invisible collision

"So-orry!", I whined,"I didn't see you. You were litterally invisible." "Sorry about that. I forgot that not everyone knows about this hat." she said, confusing me utterly. What about the hat? That it's Yankees? It's not like we're in Boston for Solomon's sake! "What about the hat?" I asked. "Hold on, let's go someplace we can talk.", she said, looking around nervously. What the frig? This girl acts like there's monsters lurking around every corner. "My room." I said leading her to the suite that Bex, Macey, Liz, and I share. She sat down on the floor and I patted Liz's bed. I figured that was the safest bet.

She looked nervous and then started," D'ya know the Greek myths and all that?" "Yeah. I read the Odyssey in Ancient Greek in the third grade!" "Well the Olympian gods are living today, and I'm a daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom." Is this girl NUTS? "Are you crazy?" I asked. "I'd like to say that. I honestly would. On my twelth birthday my mom gave me this cap of invisibility. I have a celestial bronze knife if you want to really believe me and see it." Ooooo-kay. At this point I've probably angered her so that does not sound safe. "I believe you." She blinked, not expecting that at all. I could tell.

"Who else knows about your hat?", I asked. She looked down, really sad," everyone at the camp I go to. They are demigods too." She seemed on the edge of tears,"Why are you sad?" I asked. "My camp was attacked by an army of monsters and enemy demigods following an unsuccesful quest, where my best friend was missing for two weeks and my practically lifetime crush is gone." Wow. I thought Josh and Zach gave me quite a bit of a complicated life. Still, I sensed a bit of a spy lie here. The truth, but a whole lot missing. "Two people at the camp died." Oh yeah. There is definitely something else going on.

"Boy trouble?", I asked. "I told you, Luke is gone." "Ah, he has a name, but I sense more to this story." I said, prodding her to spill. "Percy. He's my best friend. The one who was gone for two weeks. Do you know the eruption at Mt. Saint Helens? That was him. We were trapped by onsters called telkines and he told me to leave with my invisiblity cap. I argued because there was this prophecy line, _To lose a love to worse than death._, and I actually really like him, I kissed him. Then he caused that eruption-" "Your boyfriend caused THAT eruption?!?""He is NOT my boyfriend! And yes, he did cause that, he's the son of Poseidon.", she sounded overly defensive."You wish he was.", I said.

"Maybe. Anyway, he was on CALYPSO'S Island for two weeks and then he walks into his own funeral. Then he has the nerve to invite the mortal girl that he has a crush on to lead MY quest." Wow. This guy does not seem smooth.

**I don't know how to end so therefore I'm just stopping here. Next chapter will be after Annabeth meets all the other girls. Macey, Bex, Liz, and Cammie are basically her second set of best friends. Tina Walters holds a discussion about boys. Insert scared emoticon here. Oh, and Macey, Liz, and Bex also know about half-bloods. Oooooooooooooh! So now I leave you with an evil cliffie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Trouble At Lunch

**Sorry for my lack of updates. And I'm sorry, I can't upload this today so you'll have to wait at least a day after I typed it. Stupid Freaking Internet Problems! If you have Verizon internet services and you tried to go online on 10-02-09, you know the day the internet died. On the bright side there are plenty of new stories up from me. For those of you who like drama, I reccomend Lucky... yeah right!. For those of you who like songfics, believe me it's coming. For those who like Percabeth with a bit of humor check out The Percy Pageant and Last Olympian Annabeth Style. Then people who like awesome random stuff, check out everyting else. And pleaz vote on my poll.**

Chapter 3: Trouble at lunch

Annabeth's POV

I was quietly eating my lunch when Tina struck up a conversation. "So Anna, have you ever hugged a guy?" "Yeah." This continued down the lunch table with yeses from everyone except for Liz. "Annabeth?" she asked me. Crap. "Uh huh." "Who-oo?" she sang. "Several guys. It's a friendly gesture." "Uh huh. Who makes you have tingles go up your spine?" Cammie almost choked. "None of your buissness." I retorted. "Oh come on. Everyone else spilled." "Fine! Luke Castellan and Percy Jackson." "Who're they?" Luke is that classic bad guy and Percy's my best friend. "Hotties." I say just to shut her up. Cammie choked for real this time. "Okey-dokey. So Anna, have you ever kissed a guy?" Anna replied yes again and there were a significant few yeses to this question. So far only Anna, Macey, Bex, and Cammie. "Annabeth, your turn." Apollo burgers! (A/N they are these delicious burgers that I haven't had since my annual vacay to Utah. good times.) "Yes. I have kissed a boy before." "Lips?" "Uh huh." "Was it sparky?" Okay. She's getting into dangerous territory here. Anyone that asks if Percy and I had sparks will face my wrath! "I'm going to regret saying this but yes. It was _sparky_." "Who-oo?" I was so surprised at myself for that. I never admitted to myself that that kiss was well, something before now, that I didn't hear her question. "Hello? Annabeth to planet earth!" "Oh, well..... Percy Jackson." "The hug one?" "Yeah." "What does this kid look like?" Okay this is going to kill to say. Hey, chances are they'll never meet him, right? (A/N wrong.) "He has green eyes," A georgous liquid green that I could swim in. "tan skin," That I wish I could touch but since we're just friends that would appear weird. "deathly skinny," For reasons only Cammie, Macey, Bex, and Liz know. And all of camp. "shaggy black hair....." They might think that he's a tough rebel kid but he's really just tired out from nonstop questing. "A junior Mr. Solomon." Did those dreaded words just spill out of my mouth? Everyone's jaws dropped open. I just compared my best friend, SEAWEED BRAIN, to the hottest piece of testostrorome that walks the planet!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "Can I date him? Please oh please?" Mick asked. "Um...no. Even if I would allow you, which I wouldn't. Ask Rachel. He's going through a tough time right now." "C'mon! Date this kid!!!!!!!!!!!" everyone shouted, which got some attention from the sophmores. "No. Not yet at least."

**Cliffie. Unless you've read The Last Olympian. C'mon can I just give you cliffies without you ruining my fun? Jeez! **


End file.
